Party Games and Seduction Plays
by VampQueenV
Summary: Housewarming parties were all good and well, but Seduction plays were not something she wanted, really, she didn't. Well maybe she did, but not by him, not when she had a hard time resisting.


**AN: **Thanks to the always amazing Meiri for the beta. I would be lost without you. This was written for the hermione_smut exchange on LJ.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **This story contains lemons, coarse languague, and drinking games, if you're underage please hit the back button. I don't want to be accused of corrupting the youth of today. Oh, it also has bitch Ginny, so if that's not your cup of tea don't read.

----

Hermione sighed as she looked at the mess in her brand new kitchen; empty bottles of butter beer and dirty plates littered her once spotless counter tops. She shook her head and wondered for the hundredth time how she had let Fred and George talk her into throwing the housewarming party.

The war had ended over two years ago and it had been a year since the last of Voldemort's supporters had been captured and sentenced to Azkaban. The Wizarding world was slowly recovering from the ravages of the bloody war. Once the last of the Death Eaters had been incarcerated in Azkaban and the threat of revenge attacks had diminished, Hermione had decided to buy a house of her own. With the money she had been rewarded by the Ministry of Magic for her part in Voldemort's downfall, she had bought a small two bedroom house in London – well, small on the outside at least. Being the personal assistant to, and not to mention friend of, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had proven beneficial to Hermione. Kingsley had seen to it that she was granted the permits she needed to enlarge the inside of her new home without having to wait the usual six months. Normally Hermione would have balked at the fact that she was receiving special treatment but after years of being treated like a second-class citizen, and knowing the gesture was one of gratitude, she decided to accept Kingsley's help. So, with some well-placed space extension charms Hermione had managed to almost double the interior space of her house, something that George often joked she needed just for her books.

As soon as all the charms had been placed and an official from the Ministry had cleared all the additions she had placed upon the house, Hermione had moved out of the Burrow, against Molly's wishes, and into her new home. Hermione could understand where the older woman was coming from, wanting to keep everyone together, and she had been living at the Burrow ever since the war had ended. However, the Burrow was rather full and noisy, a problem for Hermione who was an only child and accustomed to quiet. And then, there was the fact that, at twenty, she was ready to assert her independence and make her own place in the world.

It had been difficult at first, reasoning with Molly about her decision to leave. She had gently but firmly informed the older witch that, although she appreciated all that she and the rest of the Weasley family had done for her, she wanted – no, needed – to be on her own and she was under no obligation to stay at the Burrow.

Although it pained her to admit it, Molly was forced to concede that Hermione was right and that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

A few days after she had moved into her new home and got settled, Fred and George had turned up on her doorstep with a house warming present and a bottle of elderflower wine. Through the course of the evening the twins had somehow managed to convince Hermione that throwing a house warming party was a good idea.

Hermione often wondered how she became such good friends with Fred and George, and she wasn't the only one. The close friendship the three developed took many people by surprise; no one could understand how the rule-abiding Hermione Granger and the rule-breaking Weasley twins became so close. The reactions they often got when they all went out together caused them no small amount of amusement. Their friends would often react in disbelief when Hermione would be seen drinking with the twins in the Leaky Cauldron, or outright shock when George was seen in Flourish and Blotts with Hermione. From the look on Lee Jordan and Katie Bell's faces, you would have thought Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had waltzed down Diagon Alley wearing tutus and declaring their love for each other.

It was during the height of the war that the friendship between the three was forged. Harry had grown despondent with how badly the fight against Voldemort was going and had withdrawn from his friends, choosing to only spend time with his girlfriend, Ginny. Ron was spending all his free time with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, leaving Hermione to her own devices. Fred and George had seen how lonely she was without her two best friends and had done everything in their power to cheer her up; their anger at Harry and Ron for seemingly abandoning her had fuelled their mischievous sides and the two had turned the Order of the Phoenix headquarters into a pranksters' paradise.

In a world that was slowly losing itself to the darkness, Fred and George had brought a little bit of light into the lives of many of the witches and wizards that were trying to fight it. Laughter could often be heard inside the darkened house of Grimmauld Place. In their desire to cheer up Hermione, Fred and George had also managed to lighten the despair that cloaked the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione was more than grateful to Fred and George; they had dragged her out of the loneliness that was consuming her since Harry and Ron had both pulled away from her. She wasn't as angry with the two as the twins were but she did feel let down by them both. She had always been there for each of them, often putting them before herself, and the moment they got girlfriends they decided they didn't need her anymore – at least not until there was some research to be done. For months, Hermione could often be seen with the twins chastising them for a prank they had pulled, informing them why a prank went wrong or just laughing and talking with them. Fred and George would often pick her brains about a product they were working on for their shop, which they planned to reopen once the war ended. Hermione found herself growing more and more impressed with the genius of the twins, not that she would ever tell them.

The three of them had fallen into an easy friendship that continued even after Harry and Ron had broken up with their girlfriends. Hermione had refused to cut Fred and George out of her life just because Harry and Ron suddenly wanted back in. The friendship between Hermione, Harry, and Ron wasn't as strong as it once was; although she had allowed them both back into her life, they were no longer the centre of it.

Hermione knew she could trust Fred and George with her life, and Fred and George knew she would do anything for them; knowing this, the twins had talked her into throwing a housewarming party. They had promised to take care of the guest list, food and drink – all she needed to provide was the house. This lead to Hermione to having a houseful of loud, alcohol-infused witches and wizards determined to have a good time. Hermione was pleased she had placed silencing charms around the house before the party started as Seamus Finnegan turned up the volume on her Muggle stereo for the third time that night.

Hermione stood in the doorway of her living room and surveyed the people in the living room; she couldn't hold back the smile as she spied Neville sitting by the window with his arms around his fiancée Hannah Abbott and a look of contentment on his face as he listened to whatever Hannah was telling him. Neville had changed more than the rest of them, Harry aside, since the end of the war; he had finally found some closure on the terrible thing that had happened to his parents with the death of the Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and the recapture of Rabastan. For the first time in his life, Neville had felt free to live his own life. He had followed his own dreams, ignoring his Grandmother's wishes that he follow in the footsteps of his father, taking a position at Hogwarts as an assistant to Professor Sprout in her Herbology lessons and proposing to his long term girlfriend, Hannah. As far as Neville was concerned, he had honoured both his parents by fighting in the war.

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the happy couple and continued to look around. She sighed as she saw the angry glare Ginny was shooting at her. The friendship she once shared with the youngest of the Weasley children had soured months ago, around the time Harry broke up with Ginny. Though the break up had nothing to do with Hermione, Ginny had blamed her, claiming that the Muggleborn witch was trying to steal her Harry. By that time, however, most people were well aware of Ginny Weasley's conniving personality. During the short time that she and Harry had been a couple, the sweet girl everyone knew had become a jealous, selfish, young woman. More than once, Ginny had thrown a fit when Harry put someone else's needs and wishes before her own; if she was not the centre of attention, then she wasn't happy. And when the relationship ended, rather than seeing where she'd gone wrong in her clinging, jealous, possessiveness of Harry Potter, she railed, publicly, about Hermione's nonexistent scheme to steal her boyfriend. Most reporters wouldn't print the nonsense, and no one, not even her own parents, would listen to her vicious, hateful rants, stating that they had raised their children better.

Hermione wondered what the glaring red head was doing at her housewarming party. Although she was Fred and George's sister, they both knew better than to invite her to Hermione's house without asking her first. Hermione knew she wasn't there with Harry as he had arrived with his girlfriend, Susan Bones, and Ginny was glaring at Susan almost as much as she was glaring at Hermione.

Hermione had to laugh when she saw Susan catch Ginny glaring, only to return the look with a sweet smile.

Her laugh turned into a shriek when Fred grabbed hold of her hands and dragged her into the middle of the room. "Dance with us, Granger," was her only warning before she was sandwiched between the Weasley twins, Fred at her front and George at her back, as the two ground against her. Hermione's laughter filled the room; as Fred and George took it in turns spinning her around and dipping her low, she ignored Ginny's vicious whispers as she danced with her favourite Weasleys. Fred gave her a rather enthusiastic twirl and sent her into the welcoming arms of Sirius Black.

"Having fun, kitten," he asked smirking at the flushed witch.

"Stop calling me that," Hermione glared.

"Why? It suits you. You reminded me of a kitten, especially when you started purring when I kissed your-"

"Sirius," Hermione hissed cutting the smirking wizard off. She took a look around the room to see if anyone was listening to them; when she was satisfied no one was, Hermione continued, "What happened between us was a mistake..."

"No it wasn't it."

"It was a one-off, it won't happen again," she stated firmly.

"Yes it will," Sirius replied. "You can fight it all you want, kitten, but I'm in your system now. You want me just as much as I want you; you'll come to crave me. I'm the itch you'll never be able to scratch; no other will ever satisfy you like I did and can. I'm in your blood Hermione, just like I was in your body." He lowered his voice into a husky whisper, "I'll have you in my bed again, beneath me, screaming my name as I drive you to the brink of ecstasy and I'll hold you there for an eternity. You'll rake your nails down my back as you'll scream and cry, begging me to send you over the edge."

"Sirius," Hermione whimpered, her eyes dilating as the images Sirius painted ran through her mind, she clenched her legs together tightly and she tried to ignore the throbbing at the apex of her thighs. Her breath came out in ragged puffs and she stared into the grey eyes of the man who had haunted her dreams for too long.

A truly terrible day at the Ministry and an unflattering article in the Daily Prophet had lead Hermione to seek refuge at Grimmauld Place with her best female friend, Tonks, who was living there with her husband Remus Lupin. Instead of finding Tonks and an ear to rant to, she found Sirius Black and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. After much drinking and complaining Hermione had found herself pinned naked beneath the experienced wizard who, over the course of the night, had proceeded to take her over and over again in many different positions leaving her sore but very satisfied. The following morning she had been extremely embarrassed at her wanton behaviour the night before and had fled Sirius' bed. Since that night Sirius had hounded her every step trying to charm her back into his bed, he had tried every trick he knew, and despite the constant state of arousal he left her in, Hermione had managed to resist his advances. She knew she wanted more than Sirius would be willing to offer her and she refused to simply be a notch on his bedpost, or a bigger notch than she already provided.

Mustering up all her courage and self-preservation, she said, "You're wrong, it won't happen again."

Sirius smiled at her, "You can keep telling yourself that, kitten, but we both know it's a lie," he said as he let his hands run down her body and over her arse before stepping back and walking over to where Remus was talking with his wife Tonks, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the room a whimpering, aroused pile of mush.

As the night went on, the party began to pick up; being the perfect hostess, Hermione spent a few minutes with each of her guests asking them simple questions about their families or work. As she mingled, Hermione could feel Sirius' eyes on her at all times. She tried her hardest to ignore him but, like any red-blooded woman, she found it nearly impossible; she could feel the heat of his gaze as it swept over her body. Her body warred with her mind; her body was desperate to feel his touch again, craving the wicked things he'd done to her, as he said. All the while her mind reminded her of his reputation, his love them and leave them mentality, and, although he had told her on more than one occasion that he wanted her back in his bed, did he really want her, or did he simply want her because she said that he couldn't have her?

In the end, despite what her body wanted, Hermione listened to her mind. She wanted a committed relationship and all the possibilities that it provided; she couldn't settle for a purely sexual relationship, for her it was an all or nothing deal. Unfortunately, she knew that commitment was something that Sirius didn't want.

Hermione watched as Fred made his way into the middle of the room, signalling to George who turned down the sound on her stereo, which caused a few people to complain.

Clearing his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, and Ronniekins," he sniggered at Ron's cry of outrage, "we are gathered here tonight to welcome Hermione to her new house. May it keep her safe and warm, and have enough room for all her books."

"If it doesn't we'll burn it down," George added walking towards Hermione, he threw an arm over her shoulders. "Our Hermione only deserves the best, and we'll not allow any house to upset her."

Hermione stared up at him, "You won't try to burn my house down, especially if you know what's good for you," she threatened half-heartily.

"Only you would think it's funny to threaten to burn someone's house down," Ron said glaring at George.

"It was a joke Ron," George sighed. "I think we need to buy you a sense of humour.

"It wasn't funny," Ron retorted.

"I disagree; I think it was very funny," George argued. "Fred, was it funny?"

"It was," Fred agreed.

"See, it was funny and you're outnumbered," George told him proudly.

Seeing that Ron and the twins were about to descend into a childish argument, Harry cut in raising his glass in a toast. "I hope you are happy here, Hermione," he said smiling at his friend.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione replied taking a sip from her glass of elderflower wine. Everyone followed suit and toasted Hermione and her new home, offering well wishes.

Once the room quieted down, Fred spoke up again. "Let's play a game," he said making one than one-person look at him like he was crazy.

"Like what? Hide and seek?" Ron asked.

"That's a child's game Ron," Lavender said glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

"How about truth and dare?" Susan said from her place on Harry's knee.

"Strip poker," Sirius suggested, leering at Hermione.

"Nah, we want to play something fun," Fred said.

Sirius stared at Fred, "If you're not having any fun playing strip poker, then you must be playing it wrong."

"I play it right. I just don't want to play it with my sister," Fred replied, pointing to Ginny.

Sirius looked over at the youngest Weasley and grimaced at the look she was giving him. Turning back to Fred, "Yeah, neither do I," he said.

"We could play spin the bottle," Lavender proposed.

"Seven minutes in heaven," George grinned, "or, spin the rapist, as Hermione refers to it."

"I've got it," Fred declared sticking his chest out proudly, "the perfect game, the best party game ever."

"What is it?" Ron asked nervously.

"It is the game to end games, the best, most fun game ever invented," Fred went on, "no other game will bring you as much fun, or entertainment."

"What the bloody hell is it," Ron shouted.

Fred walked over to his younger brother and threw his arm around his shoulder grinning ear to ear, "It's three little words."

Ron mulled it over looking at his brother sceptically, "I love you," he whispered confused.

Fred burst out laughing, "That's nice to know, but I meant..." he paused for a dramatic effect, "never have I."

A collective groan went up around the room, it was a game many of them had played before, and it always ended up the same way, with them all making drunken idiots of themselves. A few of the guests decided that was their cue to leave – Kingsley, for example. The Minister of Magic would never be able to live it down if it got out that he was playing drinking games at his personal assistant's house.

While some of the guests took their leave, Fred and George dragged a table into the middle of Hermione's living room, after she banned them from using magic to do it.

Hermione bustled around her kitchen looking for some extra shot glasses and the bottles of fire whisky that Sirius had brought. She opened one of her cupboard doors and bent over to look in it, moving around the items inside she felt rather than saw Sirius come up behind her. She felt his hands grip her hips and pull her back; she straightened up and gripped the countertop, not trusting herself to not to try to grab a hold of something else, or someone else.

Sirius pulled her against him, rubbing her arse against his groin he moaned at the feeling the witch invoked in him. He knew that she didn't understand the power, the hold she had over him. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Sirius knew that he was crazy about the Muggleborn witch, even before he had gotten her into his bed he had been drawn to her.

The day she turned up at Grimmauld Place looking for Tonks he had decided to take a chance; he had listened to her rant about her work at the Ministry of Magic, agreeing with her that the people she worked with were all idiots. As he listened to her he hadn't been able to help himself, he had leant over and kissed her. Instead of slapping him and storming out like he had expected, she had kissed him back. It hadn't taken him long to strip her naked and bury himself inside her. He would have liked to think that he had given her a chance to back out should she have wanted one but the truth was the moment he had felt her beneath him he had done everything in his power to keep her there. He didn't want to sound arrogant but he knew that he had satisfied her many times over; he had fucked her to the point of unconsciousness. He had gone to sleep a very happy satisfied man looking forward to the morning and a repeat of the night before. But the harsh light of day had brought a different situation entirely; he had woken to an empty bed, something that Sirius Black was not used to, he was always the one that left. After that night Hermione had avoided him as much as possible and the few times they saw each other she had let him know, in no uncertain terms, that what happened between them was a one off.

Sirius had never been one to turn down a challenge and had tried every trick in his books to get her back in his bed. So far she had been able resist him, something Sirius found remarkable and turned him on something rotten. Sirius was well aware that he could have any woman he wanted; most women lined up for a taste of what he had to offer. And in the past that had been all he wanted, he didn't want a wife and family that was for the likes of James and Remus and, if he was honest with himself, he didn't think he deserved love. But Hermione had gotten under his skin and his old life style was no longer enough. He didn't want nameless, faceless women anymore; he wanted her, and he was determined to have her. He had let her run from him for long enough. Tonight, he decided, Hermione Granger would be back in his bed and his life.

Hermione bit her lip to stop the moan that was bubbling up her inside her from escaping. Her resolve was hanging by a thread, and she didn't want to give Sirius anymore encouragement than she already had. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as she felt Sirius lips on her neck. Gripping the countertop until her fingers turned white, she moaned out his name; the feeling of his lips on her neck, sucking on her pulse point was undoing her and she struggled to regain control. Hermione's mind and body were at war again. Her body was demanding that she drag Sirius to her bedroom and rip his clothes off, while her mind was encouraging her to stop him and walk away, reminding her that she could take care of herself in the shower later. Hermione couldn't help but push herself back into Sirius' groin; she rubbed against the bulge in his jeans and delighted in the strangled groan she drew from the handsome wizard.

Sirius sucked on the sensitive skin of Hermione's neck, nipping at her playfully; he slipped a hand around her front and slipped it under her blouse, stroking the strip of skin on her stomach just above the waistband of her skirt. He was quickly losing control; he hadn't come into the kitchen to accost her. He had only intended to push at her boundaries again knowing that she wanted him no matter how much she denied it. Seeing her bent over, looking so irresistible, had driven thoughts of teasing her from his mind. Although he hadn't expected Hermione to react the way she was doing. His hand drifted slowly up until he reached the edge of her bra; as he moved to cup her breast, he felt her hands come up and stop him.

"Sirius, no," she whimpered cursing herself for stopping him but knowing she was doing the right thing.

"Why do you keep denying yourself the pleasure, kitten?" he groaned. "We were great together. You know we were, and we can be again."

Mentally slapping herself, Hermione broke free of Sirius' hold on her and moved to the other side of the kitchen. She stared at him, swallowing hard at the image that greeted her. Sirius was definitely in the mood and it was clear to see from the intense look in his eyes and the large bulge pressing against the front of his jeans. She shook her head to clear it of the indecent images that were running through her mind. _Traitor, _Hermione thought bitterly. Her mind forced her to pull back but still had the nerve to torment her with images of what could be.

"We can't," she said hating how weak her voice sounded. She opened her mouth to speak again but sound from the living room grabbed her attention, squaring her shoulders she regarded Sirius once again. "We should rejoin the others, the game is about to start."

Sirius stared at Hermione intently. He could tell she was fighting her body's reaction to him. He stepped closer to her and smirked as she took a step back; he took another step forward and again she took a step back until he backed her against the kitchen wall and leant in close to her. He moulded his body against hers, loving the feeling of her against him. His lips brushed against her ear and he felt her shudder.

"How about we add some more rules to the game, kitten?" he asked, "I know how much you like rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"Simple ones," Sirius purred. "For every thing that I've done that you've not, I get to do to you."

"No," Hermione whispered, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, but I think you do, kitten," he said running his tongue over her ear.

"Hermione the firewhisky is in the living room," Tonks said as she came bursting into the kitchen. She spotted Sirius pinning Hermione against the wall and spun around blushing. "Never mind, sorry to interrupt, carry on," she added as she quickly left the kitchen.

Embarrassment fought with arousal in Hermione, with embarrassment coming out victorious. She pushed Sirius away from her and ran into the living room, hoping that no one would mention the flush she was sure that was on her face.

Sirius followed her out at a slower pace, he smirked at the look Remus was giving him and took a seat opposite Hermione winking at the flushed looking witch, "Alright then," he said, "let's play the game."

Chapter Three

Once everyone was seated around the table, George lined up a row of shot glasses filling them with firewhisky. "Alright then, so who going first?" he asked.

"Granger can," Fred answered, giving her a knowing look, "after all it is her party."

"It's my house but I think everyone with a brain knows it's yours and George's party," she countered, "and Sirius'," she added as a afterthought making everyone laugh, Sirius glared at the smirking witch but she just gave him a innocent smile.

"Why don't you put that big brain of yours to use, Hermione," Sirius said smarting over the crack she made. "Never have I. It shouldn't be too hard for you to finish that sentence, I'm sure there are lots of things you've never done."

Hermione rolled her eyes and refused to rise to his bait, looking around the table she smirked, "Never have I kissed a girl."

"Hermione," Harry groaned as he reached for a shot and knocked it back with the rest of the men sitting at the table.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly, "am I not playing the game right?"

"You just said that so all the guys would have to drink," Ron grumbled, gagging as the firewhisky burnt his throat. "You're trying to get us all drunk."

"That's the whole point of the game, Ronald." Hermione sniggered.

"Who goes next?" Harry asked cutting off whatever Ron was going to say, not wanting to hear another argument between Hermione and Ron, regardless of how entertaining they could be.

"I will," Ron jumped in, making Harry groaned at the look he was giving Hermione.

Seeing the look, Fred leant in closer to Hermione and whispered, "Never has ickle Ronniekins satisfied a woman sexually." Hermione couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at Fred's words.

Ron glared at Fred and Hermione, waiting until all the glasses were filled again, "Never have I kissed a boy," he said with a triumphant smile.

Hermione shook her head at Ron's big victory; she lifted the shot glass to her lips and tasted the rich flavoured alcohol. Throwing the shot back, she started to splutter as she saw Sirius and Remus also knocking shots back. Coughing as the liquid went the wrong way, she couldn't help but ask what everyone else was dying to.

"You kissed a boy? How? When? Who did you kiss?" she directed the questions to Sirius.

He smirked at the wide-eyed witch; he flicked his eyes to his left to where Remus was sitting.

"No way," Fred laughed. "Come on, Remus, tell us."

"No," Remus replied red-faced.

"Sirius?" George pleaded.

"No," Remus growled again.

Sirius stared at his best friend, "Moony said no, so no it is," he said disappointing everyone at the table.

"Thank you," Remus told him.

"Was he really that bad of a kisser, Remus? That you want to forget all about it," Hermione mocked, the alcohol and atmosphere loosening her tongue.

"Hermione," Remus tried to admonish her for taunting Sirius but couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. The young Muggleborn knew how to rile Sirius better than anyone he had ever met. It was clear to Remus that Sirius was crazy about Hermione, and he also knew from talks he had had with his wife that Hermione felt something for his old friend. But she was reluctant to start anything due to his reputation as a ladies' man. He hoped that they could work out what ever issue was keeping them apart but he wasn't going to interfere. He didn't wish to be on the receiving end of either Sirius' or Hermione's temper.

"What!" Sirius spluttered. "Bad kisser. I am a great kisser; it was the best kiss Remus has ever had. I'm sure that is one of the reasons he married my little cousin. He couldn't have me and she's family, there is enough resemblance that he can pretend it's me he's kissing..."

"SIRIUS!" Tonks screamed over the hysterics of the table.

"What?" he growled.

"If you're quite done trying to turn my husband gay, do you think we can continue the game?" She asked.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled refilling his shot glass. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Tonks glowered, shooting daggers at her cousin.

Sirius dropped his head to the table. "Merlin help me," he groaned ignoring the snickering around him.

Tonks eyed Sirius evilly. "Never have I," she ran a finger over the rim of her shot glass, toying with Sirius, drawing the words out, "had sex in a Hogwarts broom closet."

"Do you have to tell her everything?" Sirius asked eyeing Remus.

"It's not such a big secret Sirius," Remus replied. "Filch caught you."

Sirius made an obscene gesture with his hand and reached for another shot of firewhisky; he knocked the shot back and slammed the glass back down on the table. He looked around the table and smirked as he realised that he wasn't the only one who had taken a drink. The twins, as well as Charlie and Bill had also taken a drink as well as a few others. His smirk quickly turned to a look of shock as he noticed that Hermione had also taken a drink.

"I'm surprised, kitten," he quickly recovered, grinning at her huff at the nickname. "So, details. Who managed to get the Gryffindor Golden Girl into a broom closet?"

"I don't think details were part of the rules. Sorry, I'll just leave it up to your imagination," Hermione replied.

Sirius gave Hermione a roguish grin. "Sure you want to do that, kitten? I've got quite an imagination; are you positive you want me to put it to use? Some of the things I can imagine you doing in that broom closet are positively indecent."

"Sirius," Harry groaned. Like most of them, Harry could see the chemistry, the sexual tension, between Hermione and his godfather and he didn't have a problem with whatever it was they were doing. However, he had no desire to witness the flirting or foreplay that was going on between them. He was fine as long as he didn't have to see it, or hear about it, or think about it.

"She's probably lying," Ginny cut in snidely. "There is no way she would ever have sex in a broom closet or at Hogwarts; that would mean breaking some rules and we all know Hermione would never do that."

"So whose turn is it now?" Hermione asked ignoring Ginny, making the redhead silently fume.

"No one's until you tell us who and when?" Sirius told her as he refilled all the empty shot glasses.

"Come on, Hermione, just admit you were lying and we can continue with the stupid game," Ginny huffed looking bored.

"Ginny," Ron growled growing tired of his sister's bitching, "it's none of your business."

"Oh shut up, Ron. It's obvious she's making it up. She's probably still a virgin," Ginny said harshly.

Sirius choked on the mouthful of firewhisky he was drinking, knowing how very untrue Ginny's statement was. Hermione might be many things but a virgin was not one of them. That was something he could personally attest to.

"You're not supposed to drink before someone says, 'never have I'," Hermione said grinning cheekily. "The rules must be followed, Sirius."

"Sorry, kitten, I'll try and remember that," Sirius replied eyeing her with interest. "Now, why don't you shut the annoying redhead up and tell us all who was in that broom closet with you?"

Hermione pretend to think it over, the firewhisky making her slightly giddy. She tapped a finger against her lips, her eyes alight with mischief as she flicked them to her right and they paused briefly on a young man sitting at the end of table before focusing on Sirius again.

Sirius followed her gaze to the young man; looking back at Hermione he raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Seeing the small smile she gave him, he knew he had gotten his answer. He raised a glass to her in a toast making her pout as he broke the rules again and took a drink.

The rest of the table followed the silent conversation between Sirius and Hermione with interest. Their eyes shifted, following Sirius' to the end of the table and more than one person was shocked by who was sitting there and what it meant.

Ginny was the first to recover, "Dean? You slept with my boyfriend?" She screeched making more than one-person wince.

"Ex," Dean said coolly staring at his ex girlfriend. "Ex-boyfriend. We had already broken up and had been for a long time."

Ginny ignored Dean and rounded on Hermione. "I always knew you were jealous of me and were trying to steal my boyfriend. I told everyone that you wanted him for yourself but they wouldn't believe me, always saying that you weren't like that, that you were a good person. What a joke! I knew I was right, and now everyone else does to. They all know what you're really like, they will finally see you for what you are."

"In case you've forgotten, it was Harry you were referring to when you spouted all that bullshit," Tonks interjected, refusing to let Ginny talk to her best friend like that. "And, in case you missed it, Dean just said you were already broken up."

"I can't believe I thought you were my friend," Ginny continued refusing to listen to anyone. "And you," she turned to Dean, "you cheated on me."

"I did not cheat on you," Dean replied his temper rising. "It was mine and Hermione's seventh year. We had already broken up and you were with Harry."

"And what? You were trying to make me jealous?" Ginny asked refusing to believe it all wasn't about her.

"Bloody hell, she's delusional," Seamus muttered from his seat next to Dean.

"Did you know about this?" Ginny asked glaring at him.

"Yes," Seamus replied, "and I can't believe I was the only one who did. Didn't any of ya notice all the time Dean and Hermione were spending together? Hell, they went to Hogsmeade together."

Both Harry and Ron looked guilty, remembering how for most of their seventh year they had ignored Hermione, unless they needed help with homework or something to do with the war. Both of them had been too busy with their girlfriends.

But Ginny refused to back down at the perceived slight, "Why didn't you tell everyone?"

"Those who mattered knew," Dean answered growing angry by the second.

"We knew," Fred and George chorused.

So did I," Luna Lovegood added.

"Besides not all of us feel the need to advertise our sex lives in the Daily Prophet," Dean said making fun of Ginny's desperate need for publicity.

"You were probably ashamed, having to sleep with her," Ginny sulked.

"Ginny, shut up," Bill ordered, growing tired of Ginny's attitude. "It is none of your business what Hermione and Dean did. Not everything in this world revolves around you and the sooner you learn that the better."

Not wanting to anger her eldest brother more than she already had Ginny flopped back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Bill apologised. "Let's continue with the game."

"Yeah," Harry agreed wondering what he had ever seen in Ginny. "Whose turn is it?"

"Remus','" Tonks answered looking at her husband with a loving look.

"Alright, never have I," Remus paused thinking it over, a wolfish grin spread across his face as he stared at his best friend.

"Moony, no," Sirius pleaded, knowing whatever Remus was going to say wouldn't bode well for him.

Remus grinned at the pleading Marauder. "Worn a dress," he finished.

"Bastard," Sirius grumbled good-naturedly as laughter broke out around the table again. Sirius joined all the ladies in taking a drink.

"Details, Sirius?" Harry demanded as he snorted with laughter.

"No."

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"It was during our seventh year..." Remus started.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled scandalized that he was going to tell them.

"Sorry, Padfoot," Remus chuckled before continuing. "It was your father's doing, Harry. Sirius got it into his head that it would be a good idea to interrupt a date between James and Lily. As you can expect, James was far from pleased. He never told us the details of how he managed it – he was probably worried that Sirius would try to do it to him – but one morning at breakfast, Sirius entered the great hall wearing a bright pink mini dress. He turned quite a few heads and not just female."

"Is that how you two ending up kissing?" Fred asked laughing.

"Were you so enchanted by him in the lovely dress that you forgot everything and jumped him?" George added.

Sirius and Remus both glared at the twins who were wiping tears from their eyes.

"No, and it's my go," Sirius growled.

"What? No," came the collected cries from around the table as everyone objected, knowing he would pay them back for their teasing.

"Oh yes," Sirius replied relishing in the looks of horror on their faces. "Let's see, let's see."

"You sure you can think of something you've never done before Sirius?" Hermione asked, her tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"There are a few things I've never done before, kitten," he replied leering at her, "and some things I would love to do."

Hermione swallowed hard at the mean of his words and the look he was giving her. She could feel her resolve crumbling again and she wondered if she would be able to make it through the night without throwing herself at him.

"Never have I given a guy a blow job," he announced.

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted in shock at his crude words as all the guys burst out laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked trying and failing to look innocent. "It's something I've never done."

Hermione glared at him as she picked up her glass, knocking the amber coloured liquid back, wincing as it burnt a trail down her throat. Dropping the glass back down on the table she raised a finger pointing it at Sirius. "Don't even think about it," she threatened cutting off the question she knew he was going to ask her.

Sirius wisely bit his tongue and refrained from asking her the question that was on the tip of it. From personal experience he knew that she was a natural at the act of fellatio and it was with no small amount of jealousy that he wondered who else she had performed the act on. Shaking his head to get rid of the unwelcome images his wondering had produced, Sirius refilled the empty glasses as they prepared to play another round.

An hour and many shots later, the occupants of the table were well on their way to intoxication. As the game progressed, the questions became more and more outrageous, the alcohol loosening their tongues and inhibitions. Seamus had just declared that he had never had a threesome and, to no one's real surprise, Sirius had knocked back another shot of firewhisky while mumbling something about a pair of blonde Swedish twins, which led a few of the men to look at him like he was their hero.

"Right, whose go is it?" Harry slurred.

"Tonks?" Fred wondered.

"What?" She mumbled, resting her head on the table.

"It's your go," Sirius told her.

"Is it?" she asked confused.

"Yes, so what is it?"

"Truth," she blurted out.

"We're playing never have I, not truth or dare," Hermione said laughing.

"Don't care," Tonks sulked, "I choose truth."

"You sure you want truth, Tonks?" Sirius asked her a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yep, bring it on, furball," she slurred.

"Okay, do you, spit or swallow?" His timing was perfect, delivering the question just as she brought her glass to her lips.

Tonks choked on the firewhisky and sprayed it across the table. Tears came to her eyes as she coughed, the alcohol burning her throat.

"Guess that answers that question," Fred sniggered.

"We didn't want a demonstration, Tonks," Sirius teased the red-faced Metamorphmagus.

"You're evil," she spluttered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Fred, your turn," Sirius declared ignoring his glaring cousin.

"Dare," Fred said bravely.

"When did we start playing truth and dare?" Lavender asked no one in particular.

"I dare you to give Ron a lap dance," Sirius dared.

"NO!" Ron screamed leaping to his feet as Fred approached him. He threw his chair in front of him, blocking Fred's attempt to get close to him. Ron backed up until he was near the living room door looking over towards a still approaching Fred. "I think I'll be leaving, it's been fun. Goodnight, Hermione," he said before fleeing.

"Wimp," Fred grumbled walking back to the table.

"You do realise that he is your brother, right?" Hermione asked.

"It's was a dare," Fred defended, grabbing a shot of firewhisky and knocking it back.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Neither. Susan and I are gonna follow Ron's lead and..."

"Flee into the night screaming," George interrupted.

"No, the screaming will come later," Harry said smiling at his blushing girlfriend.

"Harry," Susan whispered, burying her head in his chest as he slipped his arms around her.

The two of them spent a few minutes saying goodbye to Hermione before making their exit to calls of have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

The party quickly broke down after Ron, Harry, and Susan left. Bill and Fleur had to leave, needing to get home to their little girl. Bill dragged a protesting Ginny with him, not trusting his sister not to try to cause another fight with Hermione. Within an hour of Bill, Fleur and Ginny leaving the only ones left remaining were, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie.

"How about another round?" Sirius asked holding up the bottle of firewhisky.

"Yeah," Tonks slurred holding out her glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Dora?" Remus asked.

"No, never have I had enough to drink," she replied, making them chuckle.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" Fred asked slipping his arm around Angelina.

"Truth," she answered.

"Chicken," Fred teased. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Fred, don't be so nosy," Angelina admonished. "So how old were you?"

Hermione debated with herself whether or not to answer.

"Come on, you've got to follow the rules and answer," George said seeing her trying to find a way out of answering.

"Fine," she grumbled, "eighteen."

"Who was it?" Fred asked.

"No-no, that's wasn't part of the question."

"Fine, we'll guess," Fred said. "Let's think. Ron?"

"No, I've never slept with Ron and if he claims otherwise he's lying," Hermione said shuddering. She never understood how so many people came to the conclusion that she ever had a thing for Ron. She knew many people saw them fighting and believed that it signalled great passion between them but Hermione thought otherwise. She also used to fight with Draco Malfoy and no one claimed they would be good together.

"Harry?" George guessed.

"No," she denied.

"Neville?" was Angelina's guess.

Hermione shook her head in a negative motion.

"Fred?" George said.

"George?" Fred tried.

"I think if it was either one of you, you would already know," Hermione replied, "and I haven't slept with either of you."

"Tonks," Sirius said staring at the pink haired witch.

"I've never had sex with Hermione," Tonks told him.

"I never thought you did," he told his drunk cousin. "I meant who's your guess."

"I don't need to guess, I already know," Tonks admitted.

"You do? Then, who is it?" Fred asked.

"Are you all deaf? She told you all earlier," Tonks informed them.

"She did?" George asked confused. "When?"

"Dean," Katie said groaning. "Their seventh year, Hermione would have been eighteen."

Hermione just smiled at them, not exactly comfortable talking about her first time with her former professor, the two men she thought of as brothers and a man she had had sex with.

"Sirius, your turn," Tonks said.

"Fifteen," he replied.

"I never asked the question," Tonks moaned.

"Too late, I've answered." He replied, "Hermione, your turn again."

"What? No, everyone else has to go first," Hermione complained.

"They've all forfeited their turns," Sirius declared not bothering to ask them as he eyed the young witch hungrily. The talk of her first time and made him both jealous and horny, he felt the need to eliminate any other man's claim on her.

"No we haven't," George argued.

"Yes, you have," Sirius growled dangerously, not taking his eyes of Hermione.

"Yes, we have," George changed his mind.

"I'm not choosing," she pouted. "It's not my turn."

"She chooses dare," Fred said choosing for her.

"I never said that," Hermione objected glaring at Fred, "it doesn't count."

"Oh yes it does, kitten," Sirius purred.

The heated look Sirius was giving her sent shivers down Hermione's spine; beads of perspiration ran down her face as her breathing came out in short shallow pants. She clenched her legs together, desperately trying to stave off the throbbing that was once again driving her crazy.

"Do you think they know we're even here?" George whispered.

"I don't think they'd notice if Death Eaters attacked," Fred replied.

"Enough with the eye sex," Tonks said, grasping for her glass of firewhisky. She scowled at Remus as he tried to wrestle the glass away from her.

"Hermione I dare you to..." Fred started but was cut off by Tonks.

"To fuck Sirius," she said.

"TONKS!" Hermione yelled mortified.

"What? You want to. Merlin knows he wants to get in your knickers again. So, just get on with it. Jump him already," Tonks ranted, gesturing with her hands, wildly spilling her drink as she did.

Remus pulled the glass out of his intoxicated wife's hand. Placing it on the table, he pulled her to her feet, supporting her swaying form. He tried to keep a straight face as Tonks continued to tell the red-faced witch to jump Sirius and teach him some new tricks, then he bid the remaining friends farewell. Dragging a clumsier than normal Tonks over to the fireplace, he Flooed them back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione buried her head in her hands, Tonks' words embarrassing her tremendously, believing that her friend had just informed everyone in the room that she had slept with Sirius. Hermione might have liked to believe that her dalliance with Sirius was a secret but the truth was very different. The only people who probably didn't know were Molly and Ginny Weasley. Molly because no one was brave enough to inform her and Ginny because she thought the world revolved around her.

"I believe the dare was..." Sirius smirked.

"NO!" Hermione growled.

"So, double dare?" Fred asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I dare you to," George said, pausing to pretend to think, "kiss Sirius."

"That's lame," Fred mocked.

"Is not," George defended

"Is too," Fred attacked.

"Oh shut up the pair of you," Hermione groaned. "I'm not kissing Sirius."

"We can dare you to do something else with your mouth, if you like," Fred taunted.

"Fred!" Angelina exclaimed playfully slapping him around the back of the head, "Don't be so crude."

"That goes for you, too," Katie told George before he had a chance to say anything.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest again, but before she had a chance to speak Sirius rose from his chair and stalked around the table. He yanked her from her seat and crushed his mouth to hers.

Hermione gripped Sirius shoulders, whether she was trying to pull him to her or push him away, even she didn't know. She couldn't hold back the small whimper when she felt Sirius run his tongue along her lips. She knew she should push him away; her mind was screaming at her to but for once she ignored it and listened to her body telling her to fuse herself to him.

She parted her lips and let Sirius deepen the kiss. At the first stroke of his tongue against hers, she lost all will to fight; she fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Pressing her body against his, she returned the kiss with equal ferocity. She sucked on Sirius' tongue delighting in the ragged moan she tore from his throat.

Sirius gasped for air as he broke the kiss, taking in a few much needed breaths, he moved one of his hands up to Hermione's face. Cupping her face gently, he rubbed his thumb over her kiss-swollen lips and groaned when he felt her tongue flick against his thumb. He lowered his face to hers again and captured his lips in another kiss, this one much gentler. He nibbled on her plump bottom lip making her mewl in pleasure. Smirking into the kiss, he parted her lips again and swept his tongue once again into the warm cavern of her mouth.

"Do you think they'll let us watch?" Fred whispered, sniggering quietly.

Sirius broke the kiss again and turned his head, looking over his shoulder he glared at the people still in the room. "Get out," he growled dangerously, his lust for Hermione taking over.

Fred and George both saw the dark look in his eyes and gulped. Jumping to their feet, they grabbed their girlfriends and ran to the door. Both knew that Sirius would never hurt Hermione and if she said no, Sirius would stop. But given the way Hermione was running her hands over Sirius' back, they both knew that wasn't going to happen. With a "Have fun," Fred and George scarpered into the night with Angelina and Katie.

"Sirius, that was rude," Hermione chided.

"Do you care, kitten?" he asked running his hands down her back and grabbing her arse, pulling her to him. Hermione moaned in reply. "Didn't think so," he added smugly.

Crushing his lips to hers again, Sirius decided the time for games was over. He had Hermione back in his arms again and he had no intention of letting her go. Backing her up against the wall, he broke the kiss and trailed a string of kisses down her neck, nipping at her pulse point before soothing the sting with his lips. He ran his hands over Hermione's body, his blood pumping through his veins making his body sing. Sirius marvelled at the things Hermione made him feel. All they had done so far was kiss and he was ready to come like an inexperienced schoolboy.

Not one to be idle, Hermione lifted herself on her tiptoes and began placing little kisses along Sirius' jaw. She moved her hands down his chest and flicked open the buttons on his shirt. Opening the last button, she ran her hands over his bare chest loving the feel of his muscles. She rubbed her thumb over his right nipple before lowering her head and flicking her tongue over it. Raising her head she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

Not to be out done, Sirius slipped his hands under Hermione's blouse and lifted it up and over her head before dropping the garment to the floor. Reaching for Hermione, he claimed her lips again as he grasped her by the hips and lifted her up, causing her skirt to ride up her thighs and bunch around her hips. Pressing her into the wall, he ground his hips into her slowly.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned breaking the kiss as she rubbed herself against him. She ran her hands through his hair before grabbing a handful and yanking hard.

"What?" he growled.

"Bedroom," was all she said.

Pulling her away from the wall, Sirius carried Hermione through her house until he reached her bedroom. Holding onto her tightly, he kicked the bedroom door open before walking to her bed, climbing on it with Hermione still clinging to him. Then he laid her on the bed and settled over her.

Hermione ran her hands over Sirius muscular back, her legs still locked tightly around his waist, refusing to let him go.

Sirius forced Hermione to loosen her hold on him as he kissed a path down her body, paying special attention to her lace covered breasts. Moving lower he dipped his tongue in her belly button, making her giggle. Reaching the waistband of the skirt he unzipped it and dragged it down her legs and off her. Leaning back he stared at the beauty that lay before him, dressed only in her underwear and still wearing her high-heeled sandals. Sirius had never seen anyone more beautiful. Her chest heaved in excitement and Sirius had to lower himself over her again and bury his head in her chest. Sliding a hand underneath her, he raised Hermione up slightly and unhooked her bra; pulling it from her, he threw it aside.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, reacquainting himself with her curves. She was gorgeous and his memory had not done her justice. He dropped his head and ran his tongue over her left nipple, before pulling the pebbled nub into his mouth and suckling.

Hermione brought one of her hands up and cupped his head, encouraging him to feast on her. She slid her other hand between their bodies and ran it over the bulge in his jeans. Lowering the zipper, she slipped her small hand inside and grasped his erection, not at all surprised that he wasn't wearing underwear. She moved her hand up and down his erection, wanting desperately to feel him inside her, filling her up.

Sirius moaned around her breast, her hand on him driving him crazy. Releasing her breast, he pulled her hand away from him and smirked at the whine of disappointment she made. He kissed his way down her body, his hands mapping the way as he went. When he reached her knickers-clad sex, he paused. Hooking his fingers into the lace material, he slowly pulled them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He spread her legs further and settled between them. With his eyes on level with her sex, he refused to let her close her legs or feel embarrassed.

Holding her legs open, he placed little kisses on the sensitive flesh of her thighs. His mouth watered as he inhaled her unique scent. Lowering his head, he snaked out his tongue and gently ran it over her glistening sex. The small taste sent his senses into overdrive and he buried his face between her parted thighs.

Using his tongue and teeth, he drove Hermione to the edge. He alternated between penetrating her with his tongue and nibbling on her clit with his teeth.

Hermione buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her dripping sex; the feeling of his mouth on her was driving her closer and closer to the edge. She sobbed in pleasure as she felt his lips close around her clit and suck hard but it still wasn't enough to give her the bliss she so desperately sought.

Sirius could feel Hermione getting closer to her release. Sucking on her clit, he thrust two fingers inside her, curling them to just the right angle to hit that much sought out spot.

Hermione let out a low keening sound as she came, coating Sirius' fingers with her juices. She reached for Sirius as her body hummed with pleasure.

Letting her come down from her high, Sirius stood up and unbuckled his jeans toeing off his boots and pushing the jeans down his legs so he could kick them off. Climbing back on the bed, he placed a soft kiss on her sex before rising up over her. Sirius brushed his lips over hers again, letting her taste herself on them; he moaned as he felt her tongue lick at his lips. Holding himself over her he looked deep into her eyes.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he told her, "because once we do this, I'm not letting you go. Not again."

Hermione stared up at him not quite believing what she was hearing. _Was he saying he wanted more than a fling with her? Had she been so wrong, when she had dismissed his interest in her as him simply wanting her because she said no? Was this her chance to finally have what she wanted? She wanted Sirius; she had never denied that, at least not to herself. Could she have her happily ever after?_ Hermione decided to take a chance. She could deal with the heartache if it went bad but she couldn't deal with the regrets of not knowing.

Her decision made, she lifted her hand to his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "Don't stop," was all she said.

Sirius gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen before claiming her lips again. The kiss spoke of possession, of passion and of love; it was the last part that Hermione clung to.

Unable to wait any longer, Sirius positioned himself over her. Holding himself at her entrance, he forced her to look into his eyes; once he held her gaze he pushed forward slowly penetrating her. He didn't stop until he was encased deeply inside her warm body. He groaned at the feeling of her silken walls clutching him tightly. Slowly he rocked his hips, making her whimper.

Hermione clutched to Sirius and breathed deeply. She raised her hips, silently encouraging him to move; throwing her head back, she moaned as Sirius rocked into her. Moving her hand down his back, she grabbed hold of his arse as he began to thrust into her in earnest. She met him thrust for thrust, feeling the onset of a second orgasm building.

Sirius gripped her hips tightly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips with enough force to bruise. He thrust his pelvis into hers, beads of sweat sliding down his arched back. Lifting one of her legs higher, supporting it with his arm, he drove deeper into her body.

Hermione clawed at Sirius' back as the sweet ball of tension coiled tighter, digging her nails into his shoulders as she thrashed her head side to side. As the world faded to this moment between her and Sirius, she pleaded with him to let her come.

Sirius gritted his teeth against the ecstasy his body was feeling and slid a hand between their joined bodies. Seeking out the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, he rubbed the slippery bud; he was determined to make sure she came with him. Taking the bundle between his thumb and forefinger, he pinched hard and felt her sleeve tightened around him.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione came with a shout, clutching to Sirius as her body shook with pleasure.

Gritting his teeth and riding through Hermione's release, Sirius sought his own. He thrust hard into her quivering body. His hips jerked as he came hard in Hermione's body, yelling her name and collapsing on top of her.

His weight crushed Hermione into the mattress but, instead of feeling suffocated, she felt protected and loved. She ran her hands up Sirius' sweat covered back, loving the play of muscle under her hands.

Once he had recovered enough, Sirius rolled onto his back. He reached out and drew Hermione to him, resting her head against his chest. Running his hand over her back before tangling it in her hair, he tilted her head up for a kiss. Looking over her naked body he laughed.

"Is something funny?" Hermione huffed.

"No, kitten, you're perfect," Sirius assured her.

"Then what are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You've still got your shoes on," he smirked.

"That's not very funny," Hermione sighed not understanding why that amused him.

"It is," he growled, kissing her again. Breaking the kiss he looked at her smugly. "I told you I'd have you in my bed again."

Pushing herself up Hermione leant over him and smiled, "Actually, Sirius this is my bed, so you haven't," she said teasingly.

"Well, in that case," Sirius growled. Sitting up he reached for his jeans and took his wand out of his pocket, "we better work on that next."

"Sirius, no!" Hermione laughed as he reached for her. Wrapping her in his arms he Apparated them back to Grimmauld Place to make good on his promise.


End file.
